fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Nero Claudius (Bride)
This article is about 5 Nero. For 4 , see Nero Claudius. For 5 , see Nero Claudius (Caster). Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B+= |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Burn for 5 turns to them. Reduces their defense for 5 turns. Reduces their critical attack chance for 5 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Burn Damage + |c1 = 500 |c2 = 600 |c3 = 700 |c4 = 800 |c5 = 900 |2chargeeffect = Defense - |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 25% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 35% |2c5 = 40% |3chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |3c1 = 20% |3c2 = 25% |3c3 = 30% |3c4 = 35% |3c5 = 40% }} |-| Rank B++= |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Burn for 5 turns to them. Reduces their defense for 5 turns. Reduces their critical attack chance for 5 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1500% |l3 = 1650% |l4 = 1725% |l5 = 1800% |chargeeffect = Burn Damage + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 1250 |c3 = 1500 |c4 = 1750 |c5 = 2000 |2chargeeffect = Defense - |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 25% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 35% |2c5 = 40% |3chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |3c1 = 20% |3c2 = 25% |3c3 = 30% |3c4 = 35% |3c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |22 = |8}} |21 = |12}} |33 = |10}} |32 = |4}} |31 = |5}} |43 = |8}} |42 = |15}} |41 = |12}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia * According to Nasu's Blog, this version of Nero Claudius is from an alternate universe where she hasn’t met a Master from Fate Extra. (Source) * Nero Bride's old attack animation will become LOVE if you make her do a brave chain with this setup BAQ and Extra attack chain, look at patterns before 19 April 2017 updates * She received an animation update on 19 April 2017 Update. * Nero Bride's extra attack animation has 2 different animations. To see this make a brave chain with buster as 3rd card for first pattern (Example: BAB Extra) and the other is non-buster on 3rd card (BAA Extra / ABQ Extra / AQA Extra / BQA Extra) * Nero Bride's gain 1 more hit counts after 19 April 2017 game updates. * During her NP the music playing in the background is her theme from Fate/Extra CCC OST, "Everything Is In Your Hands Version 2" Images Nero Bride 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Nero Bride 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Nero Bride 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) nerobride1.png|Stage1 nerobride2.png|Stage2 nerobride3.png|Stage3 nerobride4.png|Stage4 Nerobrideaf.png|Aprilfool Bridesprite1.png|Sprite 1 Bridesprite2.png|Sprite 2 Bridesprite3.png|Sprite 3 Bride sword.png|Aestus Estus (White) Sprite Princess of the White Rose.png|Princess of the White Rose Joint_Recital_.png|Joint Recital SaberBride.png|Official Fate/Extra CCC Design by Wada Arco Category:King Category:Riding Category:Roman Category:Roman Servants Category:Saberface